


Delicate Peace

by Gembrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, descriptive flowery smut, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gembrosia/pseuds/Gembrosia
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst fuck passionately behind the waterfall.





	Delicate Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mg344 on here and amaet for beta reading this and giving feedback!

Pearl stands alone in her room.  Her face is wrinkled with anxiety as she looks down at her trembling hands.  She clenches them into fists to steady them and take a calming breath. She stands poised looking down at one of the pools of water in her room.  Then, with a graceful step to the pool’s center, she sinks in soundlessly without disturbing the surface.

 

Pearl reappears instantly from within a puddle in Amethyst’s spacious room.  She looks around, unsure where to start her search in the vast, spacious, gem-studded cavern.

 

“Amethyst...?  Amethyst are you here?” Pearl calls out timidly, hand held to her mouth.

 

Pearl continues to walk around Amethyst’s room, stepping gingerly over the mass of treasures littered about.  While personally finding it a mess of garbage, she respected Amethyst’s space. Still not seeing Amethyst as she continues to look around, she cups both hands around her mouth.

 

“Amethyst!” Pearl shouts.

 

Still not receiving a response she prepares to call out once more.

 

“Ame-!”

 

“Yo, over here P.”

 

Pearl turns her attention to the waterfall that spilled from her own room into the lagoon in Amethyst’s room.  She approaches it slowly, looking confused. She toes across a series of stones peeking over the water’s surface to reach the waterfall.

 

“Where? Behind this -“

 

Pearl pauses as she sees that behind the waterfall’s cascade is a glittering geode cavern.  The ceiling gives an appearance of a star-studded sky. The floor of the cavern is strewn with a mass of blankets and pillows, which Pearl’s eyes follow until they reach Amethyst who is lounging around near the back on a large, lumpy but soft bed, reading a comic book at her leisure.

 

“...Waterfall?”

 

“Yep, it’s my own little private cove.” Amethyst replies, not looking up from her reading material.

 

“I never knew this place was in your room.” Pearl looks around the glittering room, awestruck, “It’s so...beautiful…”

 

“Aw thanks, P!” Amethyst peeks up from her comic book, “So what’s up?”

 

Pearl stands awkwardly in the entrance, looking down at the floor and rubbing at her arm.

 

“Well I - I’m not really sure.  I really wanted to...seek out your company because honestly...” Pearl heaves a sigh “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

 

Amethyst gives Pearl a look of concern.

 

“Hm? Why me?” She asks, confused.

 

“Is that so odd?” Pearl asks.

 

“Nah.” Amethyst tosses her comic to the side and motions for Pearl to join her. “C’mere, P.”

 

Pearl walks over to join Amethyst on the bed.  They sit next to each other on the edge of it.

 

“So tell me what’s on your mind,” Amethyst says with a smile.

 

“Oh, so many things,” Pearl replies, leaning forward a bit.

 

She fidgets with her hands anxiously as she tries her best to articulate her feelings, “I’m still kind of...spiraling from Steven’s latest “trip” to Homeworld.  I feel tired from all the tireless searching. It’s all bringing back a lot of things I’d really rather not remember and I just feel like a wreck and, and -“

 

“Pearl.” Amethyst says in a steadying voice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Take a deep breath.”

 

“You know we don’t need to-“

 

“Just do it, P.  Trust me you’ll feel better.”

 

Pearl takes Amethyst’s advice and places her hand over her own chest as she inhales deeply, and sighs out a broken exhale.

 

Amethyst rubs at her shoulder, “I know things have been super nuts lately, but Steven’s back at least.  You need to give yourself some time to relax.”

 

Amethyst puts her hand over Pearl’s own, Pearl’s eyes widen slightly at this. “I know things seem pretty impossible right now, but I know we’ll make it through somehow.  We always do.”

 

Pearl looks at Amethyst with a warm and gentle smile that brightens her whole expression.  She looks at Amethyst’s hand with kind, half-lidded eyes and rubs gently at it with her thumb.

 

“Thank you, Amethyst.”

 

Pearl laughs out a sigh, “Goodness, look at me, barely able to keep it together.  And here you are, not only keeping yourself together but helping me as well.”

 

She looks at Amethyst with a loving expression, “You’ve become so mature, Amethyst.”

 

Amethyst stares at her wide-eyed, dumbfounded.  Amethyst quickly looks off to the side and rubs at the back of her head, “Heh, nah.  I’m just good at looking composed, I’ve felt just as rattled as you.” She said, brushing off the compliment.

 

Pearl frowns and looks at her insistently, “No!  I seriously mean it! You’ve grown so much Amethyst!” She pauses and looks down, “I’m so proud and so in awe of you.”

 

Pearl’s soft expression meets Amethyst’s of fluster and surprise. “I wish I could be more like you...”

 

Amethyst lets out a puff of air in disbelief, “Are you kidding me? Look at you!” She gestures to Pearl with her arm, Pearl looks taken aback at the exclamation. “You’ve worked so hard and got so far, you’re already perfect!”

 

Amethyst locks eyes with Pearl, a determined expression on her face.  Pearl’s surprise melts into gratitude as her expression softens as she stares back at Amethyst, a trace of sadness in her eyes as well. “Ha...well I don’t know about perfect...”

 

They stare at each other as moments trail on.  Pearl looks deep in thought, desperately searching Amethyst’s expression for something she hopes is there. The gap between their faces slowly begins to close subconsciously.  Pearl hesitates a moment longer before closing the gap herself, connecting her lips with Amethyst’s.

 

Amethyst’s body jolts back slightly, surprised by Pearl’s advance, but quickly her eyes close and she return’s Pearl’s affection.  Both of them melt into the kiss, drinking in the experience, eyes closed. Their mouths suck hard while tongues swirl around each other, hungry, desperate. They take turns between pushing and pulling tongues and suctioning their lips around the tongue. Their mouths remain locked for a few moments.  Pearl’s eyes then snap open in shock. She recoils from the kiss in surprise, struggling to process what just happened.

 

Amethyst’s eyes fly open as well, looking stunned.  She looks away shamefully, desperately trying to backpedal, trying to hide the tears of shame and rejection starting to well up.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -“

 

“N-no! Don’t be!” Flustered, Pearl stops her with a panicked plea.

 

Amethyst turns her attention back to Pearl, looking shocked.  Pearl has her hands on Amethyst’s arms, grasping at her desperately.  She tries her best to articulate her thoughts.

 

“I was just...surprised is all!  And! And...”

 

Amethyst’s eyes widen as Pearl initiates another kiss.  The tension in Amethyst’s body melts away as she closes her eyes and sinks into the kiss.

 

They both sit there together, kiss deepening into more intense kissing.  Hands begin to get involved, lovingly caressing and stroking. Amethyst begins to slowly move both of them toward the head of the bed.  Pearl is now under her, grasping at her long, lavender locks as Amethyst supports herself on all fours above her as the make out becomes more hot and heavy.

 

Amethyst’s hands begin to massage themselves on Pearl’s chest.  Pearl moans softly at the stimulating contact and her nipples quickly harden and poke against the fabric of her top.  

 

Pearl breaks their kiss to let out a moan, “A-aaah...oh Amethyst...yes...”

 

Amethyst moves to suck against Pearl’s neck as she continues to massage her breasts. Pearl shivers slightly, her sensitive neck tingling from the suction of Amethyst’s skilled, soft lips and tongue. She pushes her chest more into Amethyst’s hands as she clings to Amethyst tightly, dissipating her top eagerly, “O-oh...more please...”

 

Amethysts stares longingly at Pearl’s enticing breasts.  Pearl watches as Amethyst carefully moves her hands to Pearl’s naked breasts, giving them a light, appreciative touch. Amethyst moves her hand to tweaking at one of Pearl’s nipples and moves her mouth down to the other.  Her hand alternates between teasingly tickling and pinching at the tit while her mouth sucks and her tongue licks at the other nipple. Pearl lets out a light moan, her sensitive buds overwhelmed with the wet friction of Amethyst’s tongue flickering over them. Amethyst lightly and teasingly scrapes her teeth along the one nipple, driving Pearl wild with pleasure.  

 

Pearl comes undone, arching her back at Amethyst’s administrations and moaning loudly. “Y-yes! A-aah...”

 

Amethyst gives a mischievous glance up toward Pearl from her position.  She begins to trail her free hand down Pearl’s body until the reaches the waistband of Pearl’s tight shorts.  She furtively sinks her fingers down Pearl’s shorts, feeling how wet Pearl already was. Pearl gave a shout of surprise, but started thrusting her hips against Amethyst’s hand.  Amethyst rubs at her sopping slit, but not thrusting her fingers in.

 

Amethyst removes her mouth from Pearl’s breast and proceeds to slide her face down Pearl’s body, leaving a trail of sensual kisses down her stomach.  Pearl stretches and clenches and the delicate contact on her sensitive skin. Pearl looks down lazily, curious what Amethyst is up to.

 

Her eyes meet with Amethyst’s, whose head is between Pearl’s thighs,  mouth is hovering above Pearl’s soaking wet shorts. Pearl puts and arm over her flustered face at the intimacy.

 

Without a word, Pearl dissipates her shorts in a flash of sparkles.  Amethyst smiles and stares down at Pearl’s glistening slit beneath a precisely trimmed peach tuft.  She playfully tugs Pearl’s crotch closer to her and Pearl loses her flustered pose and attempts at composure.  Amethyst lowers herself slowly and seductively toward Pearl’s pussy. She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out slightly, she lowers herself and gives a slow, tantalizing lick up Pearl’s slit.

 

Pearl gives a loud moan, “Haaaaaa...!”

 

Amethyst switches to tenderly swirling her tongue around the edges of Pearl’s clit.  Pearl grips at the mass of pillows at the head of the bed, arching her back up and her hips into Amethyst’s mouth.  Amethyst begins to suck gently on Pearl’s clit, balancing contact with her tongue with lack thereof in a pattern to drive Pearl wild.

 

Pearl is a wreck of panting and moaning, getting closer to her desired climax at Amethyst’s hands, or more accurately, her tongue.  Amethyst opens her mouth wider over Pearl’s pussy and slips her tongue into Pearl’s entrance, pumping in and out, trying to find just the right place at the front of Pearl’s walls.  Pearl’s breathing is even heavier now, eyes screwed shut, hands and face buried into pillows, her flexible body twisted and contorting to best suit her pleasure.

 

“Ah...Amethyst...Amethyst!” She cries out breathlessly.

 

Amethyst focuses her efforts.  Pearl’s breath hitches and her body lets out a small spasm.  Amethyst has found the spot and proceeds to aggressively press at it with her tongue.  Pearl’s hips thrust wildly, her body burning with the most delicious fire.

 

Amethyst’s teeth slowly, with the smallest movement and care, scrape delicately across the surface of Pearl’s clit.

 

Pearl’s cry echoes across the surface of the cavern, having reached her limit.  Her body lets loose every last drop of pleasure, and Amethyst eagerly catches it all on her tongue.

 

Pearl falls like a feather onto the bed and melts into the sheets with a liquid sigh.  Amethyst looks up at her fondly with half-lidded eyes and a smile and crawls up the bed to join her.  Amethyst gazes at Pearl fondly as her eyes remain closed as her chest rises and falls, steadying and slowing as she begins to relax after coming down from her high.  Pearl turns her head over toward Amethyst, eyes opening lazily and a gentle smile playing across her face. Her hand reaches over to cup Amethyst’s face as she places a grateful kiss on her cheek.  Amethyst moves her hand to mirror Pearl’s gesture as she kisses her soft lips. Amethyst deepens the kiss, and Pearl gets lost in it as well.

 

Pearl’s eyes snap open as she breaks off from the kiss, making a gagging face.

 

“Augh! Amethyst!  But your mouth was just- ! Aghh!”

 

Pearl wipes at her tongue with her hand, attempting to get the musky taste of herself out of her own mouth.  Next to her, Amethyst snickers at Pearl’s antics.

 

Pearl turns back to Amethyst with a mischievous glare. “Alright, enough laughing.  Now it’s your turn...”

 

Amethyst’s laughing cuts off immediately as she looks at Pearl with confusion. “Huh? Really?”

 

“Yes really!  Why would I not do the same for you?” Pearl says bewildered.

 

“I dunno...I just wasn’t expecting it I guess.” Amethyst looks off to the side, feeling flustered.  “I thought maybe you just wanted to get some relief. Guess I just took you for a pillow princess.”

 

Pearl looks at Amethyst with a hurt expression, trying to re-establish eye contact with a coy Amethyst. “Amethyst, I’d never dream of not reciprocating a wonderful sensation like that, especially for you.”

 

Amethyst gives a small smirk, still not looking up. “Tch, why me?”

 

“Because!  You mean so much to me!” Amethyst looks up at that, deep blue eyes meeting pale sky. “And I...want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Pearl’s face flushes a light blue as she speaks honestly, looking Amethyst in the eyes.

 

Their eyes lock for a long moment.  Amethyst breaks the moment softly with a laugh.  “Haha, alright, P. Sorry, I guess I just wasn’t expecting this.”

 

“Well you can expect it now,” Pearl says in a soft, seductive tone.

 

Pearl moves over Amethyst and lowers her lips to hers.  Both her hands move to cup Amethyst’s face, holding it as delicately as the most precious gem artifact, and deepens their kiss.  Amethyst passionately threads her fingers through Pearl’s short, soft, peachy hair.

 

After a moment, Pearl withdraws, taking a moment to softly gaze at Amethyst’s face.  As Amethyst starts to feel embarrassed, Pearl softly brushes Amethyst’s bangs aside with her delicate pale fingers, revealing both of Amethyst’s eyes.  Pearl plants a tender kiss on Amethyst’s forehead.

 

Before Amethyst has time to react, Pearl moves a small trail of kisses downward.

 

A small kiss on her nose.

 

A brief kiss on the lips.

 

A short kiss at the center of Amethyst’s neck.

 

And finally, a loving kiss to Amethyst’s gemstone.  Amethyst blushes deeply at the intimacy of the gesture.  This was beyond a sensual pleasure and into an expression of unconditional love and acceptance.  Amethyst’s gems glows with a soft light that bounces and reflects off of the crystals in the geode cavern.

 

Pearl lifts her head and places her hands on Amethyst’s chest, softly massaging her breasts.  Amethyst makes a pleased sound and, smiling, quickly dissipates her top, exposing her breasts to Pearl’s waiting hands.

 

Pearl’s touch is precise and knowing, delicate and deft.  Her hands tease at Amethyst’s nipples with feather-light touches to brief tweaks and pinches.  Amethyst groans with pleasure, Pearl knows what buttons to press to get the response she’s looking for.  Analytical, experienced, and loving. Her mouth takes a turn at a breast as well, her tongue tip quickly flicking at Amethyst’s nipple, causing her breath to hitch. Amethyst is quickly overwhelmed by the affection and care Pearl handles her with as she gasps Pearl’s name breathily in an uneven rhythm.

 

“Pear- Peeeaaarl..Pearl!”

 

Pearl leads a trail of calculated, light kisses down Amethyst’s body until she stops at the waistband of Amethyst’s pants, looking up to her for permission.  Amethyst peeks down a Pearl and phases her bottoms away, revealing her light, lavender bush to Pearl.

 

Pearl stares, but doesn’t immediately go for Amethyst’s pussy.  She instead rubs circles around Amethyst’s thighs and sucks at one with her mouth.

 

Amethyst groans impatiently, “Hgghh! Pearl! Quit being such a tease!”

 

Pearl looks at her with a light, playful gaze and smile, “Don’t worry, it will be well worth the wait.”

 

Pearl resumes where she left off, kissing lightly at Amethyst’s thigh.  She moves at a pace like raw honey, slowly and sweetly, her lips lovingly kissing and sucking at Amethyst’s thigh, gradually and teasingly making her way to Amethyst’s awaiting core.  Her pale fingers finally, carefully part Amethyst’s bush to reveal the magenta bud between them, swollen from their previous foreplay. She first gives it a delicate, teasing kiss, but then proceeds.  As with the tit before, the tip of Pearl’s tongue tickles at Amethyst’s clit, albeit slower and more tenderly.

 

Amethyst shivers and her toes curl, “A-ah!”

 

Pearl gives a leisurely, gentle lick up Amethyst’s slit.  Amethyst clamps her thighs around Pearl’s head in response, catching Pearl off-guard and causing her to flinch.

 

“Oooh...that feels good, P...” Amethyst sighed.

 

Pearl looks up briefly at Amethyst in the throes of pleasure before moving a hand to join her mouth at Amethyst’s pussy.  She cautiously entered Amethyst’s slit with her long, slender middle digit. She began moving it in and out while curving it at just the right angle to hit Amethyst’s more sensitive spots.  Her tongue remained occupied swirling around Amethyst’s clit.

 

“Oooh...another finger, P...”

 

Pearl obliged, her ring finger joining in on pleasuring Amethyst’s pussy.  Rhythmically pumping in and out, pressing at sensitive spots. Amethyst begins writhing more wildly, guttural groans spilling from her mouth.

 

“A-ah...another...”

 

Pearl adds her pointer finger to the previous two, now pleasantly stretching Amethyst’s walls.  Her other hand precisely administers some tweaking and teasing to Amethyst’s breast while her mouth sucks and licks tenderly at Amethyst’s sensitive bud.  Her fingers pump in and out, stretching Amethyst, hitting her sweet spot. Amethyst is unravelling with a series of louder grunts and panting, her fingers tangled in the mess of Pearl’s sweaty hair.

 

Amethyst is close to climax, Pearl can sense it, but she can also tell she’s struggling.

 

“Pearl...I’m close but...you’re going too slow...” Amethyst pants out in a labored, raspy voice.  “C’mon really give it to me! Harder! Faster! Get WILD!”

 

Amethyst’s exhausted pleas spur Pearl on.  She let’s go, for a moment, of her precise orchestration and gives it her best effort. She’s not good at being messy, of going with her instinct, but for Amethyst she’s willing to try.  Her fingers pump harder, deeper, faster, rougher. She adds a little teeth to Amethyst’s clitoral stimulation. She tweaks and pinches harder at Amethyst’s tit with her spare hand.

 

All of it drives Amethyst wild.  Her back arches, her toes curl, her head leans back into plush pillows, loud moans erupting from her mouth.  She spreads her legs wide, bucking her hips enthusiastically into Pearl. Amethyst’s raucous voice cracks with emotion and, overwhelmed with love and desire for Pearl, it reaches an uncharacteristically high pitch.

 

“Yes!!  P-pearl! aaaAAAAH!”

 

And with a final yell, Amethyst drops bonelessly to the bed instantly.  A panting, sweaty mess. Pearl lifts herself from her position at Amethyst’s crotch and moves to join Amethyst at the head of the bed.

 

“Wow...that was amazing P.” Amethyst sighs out, still catching her breath.

 

“I’m glad to know you’re satisfied with my...administrations.” Pearl replies coyly.

 

“Haha yeah that’s one way to phrase it.” Amethyst breathes out a laugh.

 

They share a long moment basking in the peace of their afterglow, lying next to each other with a mutual fondness.

 

Amethyst moves slowly, sitting up on the bed and breaking the delicate peace. “Well I guess since we both got off ...we’re done here huh?”

 

Pearl looks at her quizzically, supporting herself on her elbows, “What?  Something that intimate is just...some casual transaction?”

 

Amethyst looks taken aback and looks back at Pearl, “Oh, well I just assumed...”

 

Pearl looks at Amethyst desperately, “Amethyst, I don’t just...engage in intimate activities like this with someone I don’t care about.”

 

“You can just say sex.” Amethyst snorts.

 

Pearl huffs, “Fine, I wouldn’t just have sex with you if I didn’t... have feelings for you.”  Pearl’s voice softens as she looks to the side and blushes.

 

“O-oh...” Blushing, Amethyst looks to the side, avoiding eye contact with Pearl. “So you like, care for me or something?”

 

“Well of course I care for you, Amethyst!” Pearl says, looking at her in disbelief.  “I feel like there’s something…more.” Pearl struggles to honestly articulate her feelings. “I think I have…deeper feelings for you, Amethyst. I’ve just been intimidated I suppose. And...anxious that maybe you didn’t feel the same way.”

 

Pearl’s entire face is dusted with a flushed teal, having laid her confession bare.  Her vulnerability weighs heavily on her, crushing her as she waits for a reply. Amethyst stares at her unmoving, mouth slightly open, unable to parse a response.

 

Pearl moves to get up, her expression drooping with melancholy. Nostalgic feelings of rejection from Rose surfaced in Pearl’s memory and welled into tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 

“Well...If what we just did together wasn’t anything particularly special to you...Then maybe you don’t -“ Pearl’s voice cracks from her own heavy emotions.

 

“Pearl! Hold on!  It’s nothing like that!” Amethyst breaks out from her stunned silence.

 

She lunges to Pearl’s side, grabbing for her hand like a life line and staring pleadingly into her glassy eyes.  Pearl stares at her, eyes wide and tears beaded at their corners.

 

“What you just said?  About admitting deeper feelings?  It’s like, a million times harder for me.” Amethyst clutches Pearl’s one large, slender hand with her two, small pudgy ones.  Purple hands trembled like a rain-soaked animal, a primal fear of rejection resonated in Amethyst’s core.

 

“You’re so perfect and I’m so...not.” Amethyst sighed, resigned, as she gently stroked Pearl’s held hand with her thumb, “And I just can’t, like, make myself believe that you’d ever want to be...something more intimate...with someone like me.”

 

Amethyst looks down, not looking at Pearl as she reflects, she puts her other hand over Pearl’s as her other holds it underneath. “And instead of saying anything I think it’s easier just to ignore it and not even open myself up to the possibility of you not feeling the same way I feel about you.”

 

Amethyst looks back up at Pearl, clasping her one hand tighter in her two, “And like...I care about you a lot, and I’m just scared I’d mess up and ruin our...what we have now.  I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t care, I’m just scared of the same thing.”

 

Pearl looks at Amethyst with sparkling, awe-struck eyes, stunned into silence.

 

Pearl throws herself at Amethyst, wrapping her arms tightly around the purple gem, clinging tightly. Her tears finally fall, but they’re now those of happiness.  Amethyst’s eyes snap open in shock.

 

“O-oh Amethyst...!”

 

Pearl quickly recoils, feeling self-conscious about her actions, but nervously places both her hands on Amethyst’s shoulders. “Sorry...sorry, I’m just so...relieved to hear you say that.”

 

Pearl holds both of Amethyst’s small hands in both of her larger ones, looking into Amethyst’s eyes with honesty, “I’d really like to try moving forward, and starting something new, with you.”

 

Amethyst stares at Pearl in stunned awe. Her expression warming and eyes glistening at Pearl’s words.  She brings Pearl’s pale hans to her lips and gives them a small kiss, “I’d really like that too.”

 

Pearl looks down with a soft sigh of a laugh, “And trust me, you couldn’t mess things up any more than I have.  Believe what you might, I’m far from perfect.” She turns back to look Amethyst lovingly in the eyes, “Stars know I’ve made so many mistakes, and I’m sure we’ll both make them, but we’ll learn from them together.”

 

Amethyst gives a soft laugh, “Yeah, we’re already pretty good at that haha.” She adjusts their hands so that their fingers are intertwined and looks at Pearl, “Let’s do it, P.”

 

They both look simultaneously exhausted but deeply relieved and satisfied, staring at each other, both kneeling on the bed.  Amethyst moves her hand to dig once more into Pearl’s peach hair and pulls her forward toward her lips, placing a loving kiss squarely on Pearl’s forehead gemstone.  Pearl lets out a soft, startled gasp at the tender intimacy of the gesture. She moves to mirror the gesture, leaning her face toward Amethyst’s chest to kiss her gem with the same love and tenderness.  They slowly sink back into the bed, kissed gems twinkling with a soft glow that lit up the cavern.

 

The glow begins to intensify into a bright, white shine and emanates from both of their entire bodies.  Opal appears suddenly where Pearl and Amethyst previously were. Her naked body nestled delicately on the sheets, eyes are closed peacefully, and four arms wrapped gently around herself with her knees tucked in.

 

Opal unfurls slowly, eyes gradually blinking open and focusing, her form groggy from disuse. She lifts herself up slightly on all of her arms, gazing around the room lazily.

 

Her voice slowly comes back to her, “Something feels...different.  But wonderful...”

 

She sits up straighter with a start, surveying the room with more caution, concern growing, “What am I here to do? There’s no...threat?”

  


Opal pauses, closing her eyes meditatively and searching her components in her mind for the answer.

 

Her eyes slowly open and she looks down to her chest, touching a hand delicately to it, “So...I’m just here...to be here?”

 

Opal smiles contentedly and sinks back into the nest of blankets and pillows with gratitude and satisfaction. She curls up snugly, smiling peacefully.

 

“Hmmm...it feels nice....”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Morning breaks over the peaceful Gem Temple.  Sunlight spilling through the windows with a generous golden warmth.  But none of the new day’s splendor reaches the depths of the temple within the temple where Pearl begins to stir.

 

Pearl slowly opens her eyes, and is greeted to the sight of a shirtless Amethyst lying sprawled peacefully next to her, wearing Pearl’s own golden shorts.  

 

Pearl feels something draped across her frame that isn’t the blankets.  She looks down. Amethyst’s off-white tank top dwarfs her thin frame, doing nothing to cover her exposed breast.

 

A loud, expressive yawn stretches out of Amethyst, and Pearl turns her attention back to her.  They stare at each other with sleepy, smiling eyes and grins.

 

“Hey…" Amethyst pipes up.

 

“Hey.” Pearl responds lightly.

 

“You know, you look really cute in my tank top.” Amethyst chuckles softly in amusement.

 

She pokes at one of Pearl’s exposed nipples, “Boop.”

 

“Tch,” Pearl shyly adjusts the tank top, with a blush, in an attempt to cover herself up better.

 

Amethyst laughs at this, grabbing at Pearl’s hand that was moving the tank top strap, “Heheh, I’ve already seen all of you, no need to be shy now.”

 

“Well, I suppose you aren’t wrong.”

 

Pearl slips a hand around Amethyst, hand on her butt, and pulls her closer, much to Amethyst’s surprise, “You look nice in my shorts too.”

 

Amethyst erupts into laughter at the mischievous glint in Pearl’s eyes, “ Ohoho!  Still all flirty the morning after, huh?”

 

Pearl’s expression changes completely as it dawns on her how much time has passed. “Morning...oh no!  Is it tomorrow already?”

 

Pearl bolts upright while Amethyst watches her in surprise and confusion. “Oh!... there’s so much I have to do!  Steven’s coming back today and I haven’t even started any of the preparation for-“

 

“Whoah, whoah!  Cool your jets, P.”  Amethyst says, grabbing Pearl’s attention and taking Pearl’s hands in hers.  “Breathe.”

 

Pearl takes a moment and lets out a long sigh, tension leaving her body.

 

Amethyst looks pleadingly at Pearl, expression betraying some of her vulnerability, “Everything is gonna be okay, don’t work yourself into a tizzy.  Why don’t we just take it easy, and enjoy this a little while longer?”

 

Pearl’s earlier adrenaline slowly melts from her body as she sinks back into the sheets. “I suppose I can...slightly postpone the plans....”

 

Amethyst smiles assuringly at Pearl, “I’m sure Steven won’t mind.  Times like these are rare these days so, spending a little more time together and enjoying it can’t hurt right?”

 

Pearl looks back at her with a sweet tenderness in her gaze.  She shifts her body, snuggling closer and curling up to Amethyst.  Amethyst closes her eyes and smile, touching her forehead gently to Pearl’s gem.

 

“Yes, you’re right.  A little more time couldn’t hurt.”

  



End file.
